Truth Or Dare?
by your-face-the-granola-bar
Summary: It's that time of day again...the 'I'm so bored, let's play a game' feeling that Johnny gets every day. What shall ensue? You must read to find out...and why doesn't Jimmy want anyone to cry? Rated T for obvious reasons.


**A/N- Now officially joining the 'Repopulate the Fandom!' movement! This story's kinda short compared to the other one. For this, I apologize.  
>Also in honor of the fact that I FINALLY saw American Idiot in Boston this past weekend! *spaz* It was awesome! I wish I had seen Tony Vincent as Jimmy, though. Joshua Kobak just wasn't doing it for me.<br>I just found out somebody did this a while back... their name is Dirnty., and I promise I wasn't trying to steal from you! I don't want to get yelled at, really. I love her stories. Or his. I'm too lazy to find out. Anyway, for a far better truth or dare story (and 'Jimmy's Cheating' is my favorite example of Theo in action. Ever. Go read it, now.), paste in this after the name of the website: **/s/7293557/1/Truth_or_Dare_American_Idiot_Edition  
><strong>Anywho, I'll stop now. Sorry for any typos or whatever. I'm a bit lazy at the moment. I'll fix it later. :)<strong>

Truth Or Dare?

JOHNNY: *poking Jimmy*

JIMMY: *reading gun magazine* Fuck off, Johnny.

JOHNNY: (starts poking Whatsername)

WHATSERNAME: *writing* Knock it off.

JOHNNY: *pokes Heather*

HEATHER: *reading magazine* What Whatsername said.

JOHNNY: *begins poking Will*

WILL: *drinking beer* Bro, quit it.

JOHNNY: *moves on to Extraordinary Girl*

EG: *typing and moves away*

JOHNNY: *starts poking Tunny*

TUNNY: *passively* Would you, er…like to stop that?

JOHNNY: Nope. *keeps poking*

TUNNY: *tries to ignore*

JOHNNY: *continues poking*

TUNNY: *pained expression*

JOHNNY: *_still_ poking*

TUNNY: *on verge of tears*

JIMMY: *notices Tunny* OH SHIT *kicks Johnny* Why're you poking him?

JOHNNY: *while still poking* Why're _you _standing up for him? He's _Tunny_. You _hate_ Tunny.

JIMMY: It's for my own well-being, trust me.

JOHNNY: *frowns and stops poking* HEY! Why did I stop poking! I didn't cause that!

JIMMY: We are the same person, you know.

*silence*

JOHNNY: GUUUYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS…I'M SO BOOOORRRREEEEED.

HEATHER: What do you want us to do about it?

JOHNNY: Let's play a game!

WHATSERNAME: *sigh* Here we go. *glares at Heather* Nice going.

EG: I don't really want to play…

JOHNNY: But you don't even know what it is yet!

WHATSERNAME: Oh no, we _all _have to play now. This is _Johnny _we're dealing with.

JOHNNY: I HEARD THAT!

WHATSERNAME: Oh, boo-fucking-hoo.

WILL: Wait…we _all_ have to play?

WHATSERNAME: Oh, yeah.

ALL: *groan*

JOHNNY: I've got it! We'll play truth or dare!

JIMMY: *groan* Can't you be a little more creative?

JOHNNY: *pouts* I'm plenty creative! *sniffle*

JIMMY: Oh, cry me a river.

JOHNNY: *perks up*

JIMMY: NOT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

JOHNNY: *back to being sad*

EG: Can't we just get this over with?

JOHNNY: *brightens* In a circle on the floor, everyone! *plops down*

ALL: *sigh and sit down in a 'circle'

JOHNNY: *pulls bottle out of thin air* Okay! Now whoever spins the bottle is the questioner, and whoever the bottle lands on has to answer or do the dare! I'll go first! *spins bottle*

BOTTLE: *lands on Heather*

HEATHER: Oh god. This should be good.

JOHNNY: Eee! Heather, truth or dare?

HEATHER: Er…dare?

JOHNNY: *giggles* I dare you to…hop on one foot, pat your head, and sing the National Anthem for thirty seconds!

HEATHER: *stares*

WILL: That's the best you could come up with?

WHATSERNAME: And I thought we agreed that good guys don't wear red, white, and blue?

JIMMY: That was actually me if you think about it.

ALL: *ponder*

WHATSERNAME: Touche.

JOHNNY: WAAAAAAAAAAH! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!

JIMMY: *scared at sight of Johnny's tears* JUST DO THE DAMN DARE!

ALL: *stare oddly at Jimmy again*

HEATHER: *alarmed by Jimmy* Um…okay…*gets up and does dare*

ALL: *stare blankly*

JOHNNY: AHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

ALL: *stare at Johnny*

JOHNNY: *claps hands together, oblivious* Alright, Heather! Spin the bottle!

HEATHER: *grudgingly spins bottle*

BOTTLE: *lands on Extraordinary Girl*

EG: Oh, Jesus…

JOHNNY: Yes?

EG: Not you.

JOHNNY: Oh…sadface.

WILL: Any particular reason you just said that out loud…?

JOHNNY: WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME? *tears up*

JIMMY: *whacks Will* Apologize! *to Johnny* C'mon, Johnny-Cakes, don't cry…

ALL: *stare at Jimmy*

JIMMY: *scowls*

EG: …Now that the uncharacteristicness is over…hopefully…

HEATHER: EG, truth or dare?

EG: Truth.

JOHNNY: *under breath* Wuss…

EG: *rolls eyes* Says _Johnny_…

WHATSERNAME: Can we just finish this fucking game and get on with our lives?

HEATHER: Fine, fine! Keep your pants on, jeez! *thinks, then devilish smile* I know…

EG: This won't end well.

HEATHER: What makes you so 'extraordinary?'

TUNNY: She can fly!

WILL: Okay, Tunny, we all know you were pretty drugged-up when EG 'flew.'

TUNNY: It's true! Besides, Johnny is drugged up half the time-

JOHNNY: HEY!

TUNNY: -and you all believe in _Jimmy!_

ALL: *awkward silence*

JIMMY: True dat. EG, spin.

EG: *spins bottle*

BOTTLE: *lands on Johnny*

JOHNNY: Oh, goody!

EG: Truth or dare, Johnny?

JOHNNY: Hmm…dare!

EG: I-

WILL: You have to kiss Jimmy!

ALL: *stare at Will*

WHATSERNAME: You do know Jimmy isn't real, right? He just is to us.

WILL: Yeah, I know.

JIMMY: Hey, guys? Nice to meet ya. I'm Jimmy. A dangerous drug dealer with a history of violence…I do know how to shank, just FYI. I was taught by an official black person.

JOHNNY: …I'm afraid to kiss him now…

JIMMY: Oh, I won't shank you, Johnny-Cakes. If you die, I die, and I love myself too much to commit suicide.

THEO: *pops out of Jimmy's pants, singing* JIMMY DIED TODAY! HE BLEW HIS BRAINS OUT INTO THE BAY!

JIMMY: BITCH I WILL CUT YOU.

WHATSERNAME: …And to Theo. He is very much real to Theo as well.

JIMMY: *applying chapstick*

TUNNY: What are you _doing?_

JOHNNY: MOISTURIZING! *caps chapstick* Okay, Jimmy, pucker up! *leans in*

JIMMY: *stares in fear at Johnny*

THEO: *slaps* BITCH HE'S MINE! *climbs into Jimmy's lap*

JOHNNY: *passed out on floor*

JIMMY: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPO!

THEO: *sob* NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME! *crying loudly*

JIMMY: NOOOO! SHUT UP, THEO!

BATHROOM: *wail*

HEATHER: …What was that?...

TUNNY: You better not be hiding another prostitute right under our noses.

JIMMY: Shut the hell up, Tunny. This is a whole 'nother type of problem. It's the reason no one should ever cry in this place!

EG: …And what is that?

JIMMY: CHRISTIAN! He's always fucking crying in the fucking bathroom!

CHRISTIAN: *wail* GLORIA? WHERE ARE YOU, GLORIA?

WILL: I thought Gloria lived next door?

JIMMY: She moved.

WHATSERNAME: To where?

JIMMY: I don't know! All I know is that she dumped that little fucker on me. *jabs thumb toward the bathroom*

THEO: *still crying*

JOHNNY: *still passed out on floor*

TUNNY: *thinks* IDEA! *drags Theo into bathroom with Christian and slams door* There!

*silence*

EG: It's quiet…

HEATHER: Too quiet…

WHATSERNAME: Jimmy, go check.

JIMMY: What? Why me?

EG: Do you _want _Will or Tunny to go?

WILL: Hey!

TUNNY: Oh, no. She's right.

JIMMY: Fine. * goes to bathroom*

JOHNNY: *wakes up* Oh, haaay guuuuuuyyyyyyyyyssssss…

HEATHER: *rolls eyes*

*scream*

JIMMY: *runs in, eyes wide* HOLY SHIT!

ALL: *stare*

THEO: *pops out of Jimmy's pants* You know you wanna join…heh heh heh…

JIMMY: FUCK NO, SEE YA! *runs out door*

THEO: *pouts and poofs back to bathroom*

ALL: *stand awkwardly*

JOHNNY: So…truth or dare?

FIN

**A/N-You like? You review? You get Tony Vincent face cookie... Or BJA... Or Michael Esper...*swoon* Or, best, of all?  
>A Theo Stockman face cookie. :)<strong>

**~yftgb**


End file.
